


Snow Globe

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Missing earth's snow.





	Snow Globe

It's not even that Stephen was particularly attached to snow when he had access to it. He had always had other things on his mind. He had dreamed of space, and he had gotten himself there despite what might have stopped him.

Only now..he misses it. The cold is what he thinks of most. The earth-cold. The distinct flavor of cold-and-wet, and snowflakes ever on his tongue.

He misses it, but he'll keep busy, he always does.

He's got lives to save, he's got bones to set and aliens to get to know.

He is their doctor, after all.


End file.
